


Buddy

by mamalove



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, I just love fluff and I’m not sorry, just fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-29 11:28:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19018996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mamalove/pseuds/mamalove
Summary: You and Dean are definitely just friends. Definitely.





	Buddy

It was one of those perfect summer days. The boys had left you with Jody while they went out to finish a hunt. Jody, Donna and the girls had spent the whole day with you at the lake. You guys had gotten all sunburnt and silly. Now you were back at Jody’s, everyone in the kitchen cooking and singing along with the too loud radio. It was a very chic flick moment, as Dean would say, but you were thankful.

You had showered and thrown on a floor length sundress. Perfect for twirling as you danced with your friends. You guys were making a ridiculously elaborate and enormous dinner. You always had an appetite for everything when you were worried about the boys. You were in the middle of chopping up some carrots when you heard Baby. You heard her before anyone else because of course you did. You would recognize her anywhere. You are flying to the door and stumble out, tripping over your sundress and nearly knocking Sam over. He’s smiling and quiet and he pulls you up and into his arms. It’s a big hug and it tells you things didn’t go well. You place your hands on his chest and look up into his eyes and just say “I’m sorry” and it’s what he needs and he grins another sideways grin. He gives a yank to the pigtails you’ve put in your hair and says “ Deans gonna give you shit for these”. And you both laugh as you push him away. 

As he walks past you and inside, you see Dean. He has a cut across his forehead that takes your breath but it’s the look in his eyes that breaks your heart. You run out to him, pulling up quick before you knock him down. Without speaking your fingers gently reach out to touch around the scratch. It’s not going to need stitches but you know it must hurt. He won’t speak so you just ask “how many?” “Six before we killed it” and now you know. You know that that he is feeling personally responsible for the death of six people. He always does. “Okay well can I please remind you to consider how many people won’t die because of what you did? And that you are the bravest person in the world” 

He pulls you into a really tight hug that lasts a little bit longer than normal. You hear as he breathes deep, he’s always saying you smell so good. When you finally pull apart he’s wiping his eyes. Not that you’d ever point that out. 

“Ok Pippi, let’s go inside” he grins at you and you laugh. You pull your braids out, mimicking Pippi Longstickings and stick out your tongue. Now he’s laughing and you feel so lucky that this is your life. 

As you are walking into the house, there are knowing looks passed amongst the crowd. Because they realize what you two haven’t-you are like super duper in love with each other.

You finish dinner while the boys tell the parts of the hunt they want to share. Beers are opened and drank and dinner is carried outside to the patio table. As you are working to set up the table, you notice Dean is staring. And when you lock eyes with him, he doesn’t look away. You mouth “what” and he just chuckles. 

As everyone gathers around the table you notice Dean has pulled a chair out for you right beside him. As you both sit he makes sure to pull his chair right up to yours. That is all very normal. You two are always together. Always touching and talking. No one can keep up with your inside jokes. Tonight though, tonight there’s more. He’s only really listening to you. He’s hardly eaten and he can’t stop asking questions about your day as if he wasn’t the one fighting literal monsters. And he’s making sure your glass stays full of the beer you like. His arm around the back of your chair, it’s warm against your bare skin. This truly is a perfect night. 

You excuse yourself to go to the bathroom and I’ll be damned if Dean Winchester doesn’t stand up like a gentleman. You walk towards the house, mind blurry from beer and all of Deans attention. As you pee you start to wonder if maybe you are dying and only Dean knows. Or maybe he’s under some sort of spell? 

You take your time washing your hands and then you unravel your pigtails. Leaving your hair extra curly from the braids. Your cheeks are flushed from sun and beer and well, let’s be honest-Dean.

When you step into the hallway, he’s there. Of course he is. You hear everyone still laughing outside and realize it’s just the two of you. All of the sudden your heart is racing. He has the most serious look on his face. “What’s up buddy?” you ask as you get closer. “Don’t call me buddy right now.” He whispers. Still so very serious. 

Now you are standing very close to him and he takes one more step to close the gap and wraps his arms around your waist. 

“I always call you buddy though. What is going on with you?” 

“You look so beautiful tonight sweetheart. Always look so damn beautiful” his voice is so thick right now and you think OMG he is trying to get you in bed.

“You are always looking to get laid after a hunt!” your hands resting on his biceps, halfway holding on but halfway pushing him away. You can’t believe he was planning to use you!

“Darlin, that ain’t what this is” he says in a voice you haven’t heard before. His hands still wrapped around your waist.

“Oh really and what is this because I know you better than you think and I know what you....”

“This is me realizing that I am in love with you” he interrupts and it comes out in a whisper and he’s looking at you. You do know him better than anyone else and you see how serious he is. 

There’s silence as you try to wrap your head around this. And you think of how much he means to you and how he is your whole world. And you are his. And you feel really dumb because you never realized it. 

“Well shit, I am definitely in love with you.” and you start laughing but he doesn’t. He’s still staring at you, at your face-your mouth in particular. You suddenly get very quiet as you realize you are about to kiss Dean. He leans forwards and presses his lips to yours. His hands wrap tighter around you pulling you as close as possible. Your hands go around his neck and into his hair. He takes a couple steps and your back is up against the wall. He has moved his kisses to your throat. Soft, gentle kisses you feel all the way to your toes. His hands come up to the thin straps of your dress and they slide down. He kisses your shoulders and it’s like he wants to cover every inch of you. Your hands are under his T-shirt and you can’t get enough of how strong he feels. You both are completely lost in the moment when you hear the door slam.

You pull apart, dazed. You can’t stop staring. His fingers slide the straps of your dress up just as gently as they pulled them down. You wonder if your lips look as swollen as his. He takes your hand and raises it to lips, gently kissing it.

It’s getting louder in the house as everyone piles into the kitchen. You can’t believe you are expected to go in there and act like nothing happened. He whispers later and you nod. You have a lot to talk about before you tell everyone. You think they will be shocked.

They won’t.


End file.
